1. Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for programming solid-state memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain solid-state memory devices, such as flash drives, store information in an array of memory cells constructed with floating gate transistors. Programming data to a solid-state memory cell can cause coupling interference between adjacent bit-lines or word-lines, thereby adversely affecting device performance.